Remember
by Beluee
Summary: Fue la última vez que hiciste el amor con tu prometido. Y luego de dos días, la primera vez que hiciste el amor con tu marido. Sin dudas eras un hombre afortunado. Kaisoo. EXO. Si no es tu taza de té, no lo leas. :)


_**Remember.**_

* * *

No pudiste encontrar mejor excusa para distraerlo de su trabajo que invitándolo a ver una película, nada original. La lluvia cayendo contra la ventana de tu cuarto, tapando el sonido

del televisor. Ni siquiera te importaba, sabías que al final de la película Edward volvería con Bella, y eso es todo.

Por lo que te propusiste besar a tu prometido; en el cuello, la mejilla, su nariz, y finalmente su boca. Seis años habían pasado, y aún seguías maravillado por la holeada de sentimientos

que te causaban sus labios, te preguntas si algún día eso cambiará. Y luego te juras a ti mismo que no, nunca lo hará.

El sabor a café de su boca, y la manera en la que encajaba perfecta junto a la tuya, te enloquecía. Cada beso era especial, hasta los más calientes, como el de ése momento. Tu

prometido era tu mayor debilidad, no lo podías negar. Lo abrazas, y sabes que te mirará sonriendo, con sus ojos brillosos, llenos de amor.

Y quieres que ése momento jamás acabe, no deseas ser mirado así por nadie más, sólo él. Recuerdas cuando viste esos grandes ojos por primera vez en ése parque, como deseabas

hablarle, y sin tener el coraje suficiente para hacerlo. Al verlo sientes ésa hinchazón en el pecho, la cual llamas orgullo, estás orgulloso de la persona que tienes a tu lado.

Sabes que el amor de ustedes es único, incluso más que el de Edward y Bella en New Moon. Sonríes al recordar lo embarazoso que fue su primer beso, él te da una mirada extraña, la

que tú respondes negando con tu cabeza, y él devuelve su vista a la televisión. No te arrepientes, amas que haya sucedido de ésa manera. Amas haberlo conocido.

Tomas su rostro, acunándolo con ambas manos, y ves la diferencia entre ambos. Él es suavidad, y tú aspereza. Aún así, logran que funciones, y aman que lo haga. Como si pudiera

leer tu mente, te besa. Otra vez ésas sensaciones de satisfacción, de amor. Sientes las cosquillas en tu estómago, y vuelves a sentirte ése adolescente que se le declaró; tan

nervioso.

Y así es siempre con él. Te vuelves a repetir a ti mismo que no lo cambiarías por nada. Amas éstas tardes de otoño, donde el frío es olvidado entre las sábanas, y el calor de sus

cuerpos.

"Kai." susurra él, cuando comenzaste a besar su cuello. Sabías que reaccionaría así, lo conoces demasiado, sabes donde tocar y donde no. Amas eso. Su piel se eriza cuando

levantas su camisa y acaricias su estómago. Sonríes, es la misma reacción de su primera vez. Amas que para él también se sienta así. No puedes dejar de besarlo, tocarlo, y admirar

su belleza. Jamás podrás hacerlo, él es como una droga para ti.

"¿Sabes cuánto te quiero?" dices contra su cuello, y él se retuerce un poco, sabes que eso le causa escalofríos.

"Tanto como yo a ti, bebé." contesta, y comienza a besarte de nuevo.

No te puedes sentir más afortunado en éste momento, tienes un ángel a tu lado. Esperando que lo abraces, lo toques, lo beses, lo ames. Te preguntas qué bien has echo para merecer a una persona como él. Acaricias lentamente su cintura, esperando que no sea propasado. Lo has tocado infinitas veces, conoces cada centímetro de él, pero jamás dejarías

que se sienta incómodo contigo. Así que esperas su afirmación para seguir.

Por fin logran desprenderse de sus tan molestas prendas. Lo quedas mirando unos minutos, y no puedes hacer más que eso, mirarlo. Sientes la necesidad de recordarle una y otra vez

lo hermoso que es, pero tu ya adolorido miembro te pide que hagas otro tipo de cosas. Tus labios van bajando hasta encontrar su ombligo, donde te detienes a jugar unos segundos.

La razón te abandona cuando lo escuchas gemir, te sientes orgulloso de ti mismo. Sólo tú lo haces sentir así, sólo tú lo has tocado, y así será siempre. Comienzas introduciendo un

dedo en su entrada, procurando no ponerlo nervioso, dejando que se relajara. Notas como él se acerca a ti, pidiéndote más, y se lo das. Necesitas hacerlo.

Luego de estar seguro de que estaba completamente preparado, alineas tu miembro en su entrada, y comienzas con sumo cuidado. Te quedas quieto, y das pequeños besos a su

nariz, haciéndolo sonrosar aún más si era posible. Él asiente, y sabes perfectamente lo que significa.

Le haces el amor, como tú solo sabes. Él está entregado a ti, y tú a él, desde el primer momento en que se vieron. Siempre con cuidado, no queriendo ser apresurado y borde. El

pequeño ángel que tenías gimiendo bajo de ti, se merecía todo el cuidado del mundo. Y tú se lo dabas, siempre.

Fue la última vez que hiciste el amor con tu prometido. Y luego de dos días, la primera vez que hiciste el amor con tu marido. Sin dudas eras un hombre afortunado.

* * *

_Gracias a los que leen. Ya que se dieron una vuelta, les agradecería que dejen un review, no cuesta mucho. XOXO!_


End file.
